People love to add special touches to their clothing, by adding a touch of color or sparkle to brighten their appearance. Often it is the accessory that takes an ordinary dress or suit and turns it into something special.
The reason people love accessories is because they can change them so that the same outfit will look different when the one accessory is interchanged with another.
Many accessories are worn without attaching to the clothing itself. Pocket squares, necklaces, scarves, ties, belts, to name a few, are simply added on. Interchanging these accessories is simple.
However, some accessories attach to garments and to other accessories themselves. For example, lapel pins and brooches attach to garments using a pin as a fastener.
Pins are limited in their ability to penetrate anything but cloth. Pins generally are useless when attaching anything to leather or leather-like material. For example, a leather belt is too thick and stiff for an ordinary pin to penetrate.
Adding an accessory to shoes that can later be interchanged with another is not possible using pins. Any accessory added to a shoe or any type of footwear must be securely fastened so that it does not loosen or fall off when the wearer is walking.
Hook and loop fasteners are not secure enough to withstand the stress of walking. Generally, once an accessory such as an ornament is attached to shoe, it is so secure that is cannot be removed or interchanged to restyle the shoe.
Typically, ornaments are permanently sewn or glued directly onto the footwear or other leather goods which severely limits the ability of the wearer to make any changes. Pins or even hook and loop fasteners do not work well with footwear and other leather goods because of their limitations.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.